


Past, Present, Future

by crazy_echo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Sherlock Series 2 Spoilers, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, mentions of James T. Kirk, mentions of Spock, reichenbach fall au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_echo/pseuds/crazy_echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Harrison, Kahn, Sherlock Holmes - what motivates them is loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, Future

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Star Trek Into Darkness, Sherlock Season 2 (The Reichenbach Fall AU)

Stronger, faster, more intelligent with incredible healing abilities - genetically engineered.

Openly people believed that he was their leader, the power behind all, the only ones knowing any better were him and his brother - always trying to manipulate, to make everyone following his whims - just like in his natural live.But **he** made one mistake. **He** had the best facilities, the best scientist, but unlike himself **he** wasn't one. Like few humans he already possessed an nearly unreached intellect and the ability not to be a slave to his baser instincts, the engineering did only enhance that. The memories of a past life should have been overwritten, of the 73 subjects he was the only one that remembered his past live.

He did not lie when he told that young captain, that his crew was his family, at least two of them were a long time ago - the one, the most important died, lost to him. A loss that made him ignore ethics and use whatever means necessary to ensure his crews safety. He understood the hybrids anger all too well, expected death through his hands and even welcomed it.

~~~°~~~

 

Waking up came unexpected and seeing **his** face was even more unwelcome.

"I'm fleet admiral Nogura.."

"Is that the name you go by now.."

"You weren't supposed to remember", came the sharp response.

"Is that your excuse, that I wasn't supposed to remember so that I could be a good little soldier for you", the younger one taunted.

"Sher..."

"Don't! Don't you dare to call me that! You ruined the only good thing I had in my life, because you thought you could win against a criminal mastermind. I wish you had died instead of him!", directed with pure hatred.

"I know", his brother answered resigned.

"Where I am?"

"On board of cargo vessel, fully equipped and with enough fuel to go wherever you want", came the peace offer.

"Starfleet command issued the order to destroy all 73 live forms retrieved!"

"There alive?"

"The Commander tricked you."

"Do something!"

"Believe it or not I can't go over the heads of the other admirals. Especially not the 2 newly promoted ones."

"Collaterals!"

"Admiral Pike was a good man!"

"Marcus wasn't!"

" I arranged the 72 to survivors to be send to a M class planet without any kind of technological advancement or the possibilities to achieve them in the next century."

"Remains?"

"The MOD ploy, only this time no Ms Adler nor Moriarty are there to get in the way."

"You didn't..", came the hesitant question.

"Genetically engineer their DNA? No, as exceptional as their minds were, I don't repeat my mistakes! Any kind of genetic material of both were erased."

"Why?"

"When Moriarty killed himself and you faked your death to go after what remained of his network, I did not expect Moran to go after John. Whatever chemical Moriarty left behind with explicit orders to administer to Dr. Watson destroyed his cells at rapid speed. Even though he was dead he still could hurt you."

"And this?", questioning his current residence.

"I had to wait until Captain Kirk and his crew departed earth and left this system, If he heard the order to destroy 73 liveshe would haveinterfered."

"He's alive?!"

"Your blood seemseven to be able to raisethe dead. Come now fast to the bridge, you need to take off before somebody takes notice!", he urged.

"What no glorified babysitters", the younger mocked.

"Only one and I don't think you will mind terribly ", was the expected reply.

Before he raised to leave a hand held him back: "Farewell then, I don't expect to hear from you again."

"You won't", the promise sounding clear.

Closing the cargo bay after his brother, he hurried in to the direction of the bridge.

Ready to liquidate the unwanted companion he reached his destination. The sight that greeted him was like a beautiful nightmare, robbing him of breath.

"You look healthy, Sherlock", sounded the beloved voice.

"I'm not him, not really, I have his memories and wear his face - if you knew the things I've done" uttered with self-hatred.

"Still - the same heart, I see it in your eyes when you look at me", said with utter faith.

"You are my heart!", stated as fact.

"See!", came the delighted giggle.

"John", the name fell from his lips like deliverance.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally twice as long but I was so unsatisfied with it (it was turning out as giant explanation for all kind of circumstances...), that I just cut It here. In the beginning I planned for a longer story in which in the end they would meet up with Kirk and Spock somewhere planet side during their five year mission.


End file.
